battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M16
The M16 is an American assault rifle designed by Colt in 1957. It was first put into service in 1963, becoming the standard US assault rifle by 1969, replacing the M14 Rifle. The M16 fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, and, with its long barrel, can be very accurate at medium to long ranges. The M16 has a rate of fire of around 700-950 rounds per minute, depending on the model of weapon used. M16A2 and M16A4s fire in a three round burst, and all variants can fit an M203 Grenade launcher as well as numerous optics for modern variants. Battlefield Vietnam M16 In Battlefield Vietnam, the M16 is one of the standard issue assault rifles for the American and South Vietnamese factions. It is issued to the Assault kit. It features many camouflages depending on what map you are playing on, but more often than not, it is shown in the standard black, poly-carbonate, style which appears to be rusted. It has high damage, medium recoil, mediocre accuracy and a high rate of fire. It can kill in up to 3 shots. It is recommended to fire in bursts as the weapon can become very inaccurate after prolonged fire. In close-quarters, it can be very effective due to its high power. It is limited by a small 20 round magazine and a relatively long reload. M16 with Scope The M16 with Scope is also available for all American and South Vietnamese divisions. It is issued to the Scout kit. Like stated in its name, it is essentially an M16 with a X6 zoom scope, meant for long range engagements. It holds the same characteristics of the regular M16, only being limited to semi-automatic fire. It should be noted that it still has the same mediocre accuracy, so sniping is very difficult as bullets tend to go off a bit everywhere. It should also be noted that the M16 with Scope receives only 2 extra magazines rather than the 6 of the normal M16. Battlefield 2 The United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2 uses the M16A2 as its the primary weapon for the Assault and Medic kit. It has a 3-round burst, with each burst doing a moderate amount of damage. The M16 included in Assault kits comes with a grenade launcher and leaf sight, while the M16 used by the Medic has no attachments at all. Also, the Assault Kit M16 will have 6 extra magazines while the Medic Kit M16 will only have 4. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer campaign, the M16 can be taken from dead Mercenaries in the final assault on Serdar's palace, in the mission Par for the Course, and as a collectable on Crash and Grab. In multiplayer, the M16 is an unlockable issued to the Assault kit. The M16 is fully automatic and has a 50 round magazine with 150 rounds in reserve, like all Assault Rifles in the game. It has a low rate of fire compared to other assault rifles, but this is balanced by high damage and accuracy. It is arguably the best assault rifle in the game as it has very good accuracy and damage, and with all weapons in Battlefield: Bad Company being void of recoil, it can allow consistent fire on a target even at long ranges. Even with its low rate of fire, its high damage can best most automatic weapons in close quarters. It also has the default M203, which has a faster reload than the GP-30 or XM320 grenade launchers. There is an M16 Trophy awarded once a player achieves 6 kills with the M16 in a round. This trophy is usually accompanied by the 'Assault Rifle Effeciency' trophy when awarded. Battlefield Heroes M16 In Battlefield Heroes, the M16 was released as part of the Battlefield Heroes gets Bad Company event. It's stats in the Battlefield Heroes weapon store says that it has a high rate of fire, short range and a 45 round magazine. It is the equivalent of the National Army AK-74, and costs 1120BF to buy (1200 for National players). Tier 1 M16 A second M16 was released as part of the Medal of Honor event, named as the Tier 1 M16. This new M16 has a unusable scope, a 30 round magazine, a low rate of fire and a long effective range. However, the Tier 1 M16 can do around 15-20 damage at Long range, 11-14 at Medium range and 4-7 at Close range The Tier 1 M16 costs 1250BF to buy for an unlimited duration. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 M16A2 Only available in multiplayer, the M16A2 is the 7th and last assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 47000 points to unlock. It has 30 round magazine size, a 3-round burst fire mode, an M203 and can also accept a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope, like all kit specific weapons in Bad Company 2. Although being limited to burst fire, its fire rate is quite high. It can mainly be used like the AN-94, especially to disrupt snipers at long ranges. However, due to its three-round burst, fire rate, and accuracy it can be very effective against other assault rifles and even SMGs at medium to close range as well. This weapon is easier to make fully automatic, or at least close to it, than the AN-94. The weapon is very common online among experienced players because of its average power, accuracy, and low recoil. It is usually seen with a 4X Rifle Scope. Because of this, it might be looked down upon because it is easy to kill with. The M16A2 is also commonly seen with Magnum Ammo, which effectively makes it like a sniper rifle (when used with the 4X Rifle Scope) that can be used at close range. M16A2 SA The M16A2 SA is also available to those who have purchased the SPECACT DLC. It is the M16A2 customized with Woodland, Desert or Artic camouflage depending on the environment the player is in. The M16A2 SA is obtainable on XBL (Xbox Live) for 160MS points, through Dr. Pepper as a promotion, or purchase through the PlayStation Store. A player using this weapon can, optionally, also be equipped with a special uniform. The M16A2 SA, along with the rest of the SPECACT DLC will eventually be released as downloadable content for the PC. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M16 is a confirmed weapon as seen in the Tokyo Game Show trailer. Not much else is known about it. Trivia * The M16 in [[Battlefield: Bad Company 2|''Battlefield:'' Bad Company 2]] is the only assault rifle in the game that is reloaded by pulling the charging handle back. * In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, ''M16 model depicted can't be the A2 model as it features a flat-top reciever, a feature first seen in the A4 model.Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In ''Battlefield Vietnam, the M16 has some rust due to the humid environment. *When the M16 is fired, the ejected casings spawn just next to the gun, instead of coming out the ejector port. Gallery 500px-BFVM162.jpg|The standard black M16 in Battlefield Vietnam with some rust from the humidity. File:BF vietnam M16.jpg|The M16 in Battlefield Vietnam with a customized camouflage. File:BF_VIETNAM_M16_SCOPE.jpg|The M16 with Scope in Battlefield Vietnam on Operation Game Warden. File:BF 2 M16.jpg|The M16A2 with a M203 grenade launcher and leaf sight in Battlefield 2. File:BFBC_M16.jpg|The M16 in Battlefield: Bad Company multiplayer on Oasis. File:Bfbc2game-20100407-0028358.jpg|The M16A2 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer at Port Valdez. 600px-BC2_M16.jpg|The M16A2 SA in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer on Valparaiso. Videos thumb|350px|left External Links *M16 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam